


Stuck in Orbit

by marina



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/marina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Next time you fuck my boyfriend I'm making you in charge of the cleanup," Uhura says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Zvi, myself and Elvis. On the occasion of our mutual birthday.

Spock pushes him into the wall, insistent and hungry and God, how had Jim ever failed to notice the sheer range of emotion that man broadcasts at any given time? How could he have been fooled by that ridiculous Vulcan stoicism?

The wall of Spock's room is hard and cool against his back. Uhura is visiting her grandmother, so the room is obsessively clean, instead of its usual, merely ridiculous cleanliness. Spock's mouth keeps teasing him; tongue kissing Jim deep and fierce and thorough and then withdrawing, tracing his lips, making him grab at Spock and moan and pull him closer.

They land on the bed with most of their clothes already off. Spock's ability to undress people with efficiency and speed is rivaled only by his love of getting on Jim's nerves. Spock kisses his jaw line, licks down the hollow of his throat and keeps going until his lips wrap around a nipple. At the same time his hands find Jim's cock and Jim moans, grabbing Spock's hair.

Jim gets desperate when they're like this; when the ship's been stuck in repairs in Earth's orbit for what feels like ages; when Jim has to spend his days making up excuses to avoid backlog paperwork. It's like an itch under his skin, the frustration, and that makes him _desperate_ for this, and Spock knows it.

So, of course, Spock teases him and draws it out and tortures Jim for as long as they both can stand it – which is not fair in any universe given Spock's lifetime of training at having the least fun he could possibly be having. If it were up to Jim – if he could issue orders when it came to this – he would have been halfway to an orgasm by now. But Spock is devious and relentless and… somehow, in some weird way, that actually makes this even better. Jim's life was a lot less complicated before he fucked his first Vulcan.

When Jim is breathing hard, bucking into Spock's hand – which merely rests, infuriatingly, on Jim's cock – grabbing Spock's hair forcefully, Spock finally finishes sucking on his nipples and backs off, shaking Jim's hands out of his hair. He runs his hands up Jim's sides – warm, possessive touches that make Jim shiver – and manhandles him to lie on his belly.

Jim grabs the sheets, with a stupid grin on his face, and before he can take a proper breath Spock's fingers are in him, slick and huge and oh, _God,_ how he's needed this. Driving Spock crazy in a million subtle ways during their last few shifts together was totally the right move. Spock's riding an edge too, Jim can tell, though Spock would never admit it. He twists into Spock's touch, groans and tries to thrust but Spock's hand holds him down. It's a hint, not an order – _stay still, I'll make it feel even better, trust me_.

Jim trusts. He trusts and trusts all the way to Spock shoving three fingers in him and his body going from 'this feels nice' to 'God, fuck, _fuck_'. He's lying panting, moaning on the bed, skin slick with sweat. Every thrust of Spock's fingers is like a sharp bolt, hitting his stomach and radiating pleasure outwards, and he is so, _so_ ready for Spock's cock.

Spock grabs Jim's hips and thrusts in. It's quick and hard and Jim yells out something incoherent and it all feels so good he's afraid his bones might melt. Spock is mostly silent, pushing in bit by bit, finally burying himself to the hilt and stopping; letting Jim breathe. Jim takes a deep breath and tries to rub his cock against the sheet, but Spock's heavy on top of him, holding his hips mostly still, denying him movement.

Jim moans, deep and open, every time Spock thrusts in. He goes more slowly now, with precise, powerful thrusts that make Jim reach back and grab Spock's hand on his hip, just to have something to squeeze.

Suddenly he heard the doors slide open and shut. He freezes, holding his breath, his heart pounding like a mallet in his chest. But no, the room is set to let in only Uhura and Spock – and himself, occasionally – and Spock isn't moving, isn't withdrawing, so that could only mean--

Soft hands land in his hair, fingers caress his scalp. He looks up, straining, and Uhura smiles down at him, calm and collected in her spotless, perfectly arranged uniform. He lets the air out of his lungs with a loud huff. She looks away from him to kiss Spock, beyond his line of sight. The two of them are strangely non verbal with each other, most of the time. Not that they haven't done this before, but if it had been Jim coming back from shore leave to find the two of them fucking in his room he'd certainly have some comments.

Uhura gets off the bed and the next thing Jim knows Spock is ramming into him harder, faster than before. It feels like heaven; like the really good kind of drugs he only tried once, as a kid, before had to take him to the hospital. He keeps squeezing the life out Spock's hand and Spock keeps fucking him and making those little grunt-like sounds Jim knows he likes to pretend could never come out of his mouth.

A few minutes later, Jim knows it's over before he actually feels Spock come. But he reigns in his frustration; instead he tries to breathe deep and calm himself a little. Spock would never leave him like this in a million years if Uhura hadn't been in the room and expressed extreme interest.

Spock's hands don't leave him, not even when he rolls off Jim completely and lies next to him on the bed; but then Uhura's hands join Spock's and Jim licks his lips and closes his eyes briefly and Spock's hands help his heavy limbs turn over on the bed. Lying on his back, he suddenly he misses Spock's weight on his back.

Uhura climbs on top of him and then gets distracted, unable to take her eyes off Spock. He lies on his back, a hand on Jim's belly – a gesture that could mean possession or tenderness or some Vulcan custom Spock's too tired to hide, Jim still has no idea – and his expression is open and slightly confused; Jim calls it Spock's Post Orgasmic Face of Awe. It's almost impossible not to get distracted by.

Uhura looks away from Spock first and drags Jim's face to look at her. She brings his hands to her hips and slides down, positioning herself over his half-hard cock. She smiles, playful and predatory.

"Have a good time with nana?" Jim says.

She laughs, nodding to herself. She'll never admit she'd missed his humor but Jim's used to filling in her answers inside his head. "I hope Spock fucked you to your satisfaction, _captain_," she says.

Oh, that's a low blow. "Not quite. I hope you can do better, _lieutenant_."

One of her hands moves up his chest, caressing his cheek. Her fingers slider over his lips and he opens up, lets her slowly massage his bottom lip and push her thumb against his teeth. "I want to hear you," she says.

"I thought you liked me better when I keep my mouth shut?" he mumbles as she moves her hips; her pussy slides over the base of his cock.

"We'll get to that," she says. "But first I want you loud." Her fingers dive deeper into his mouth and he licks and sucks at them. She moves again, rises, adjusts, and then grabs his cock with the hand he just had under his tongue and guides his cock into her. He sighs and closes his eyes and grits out, "fuck," as her heat and wetness draw him in. Her other hand is on his belly, short nails digging into his skin. She sinks down, positions herself, and moans. And then she moves, grinding down and moving up and sinking down again and Jim's hands clench on her hips and he groans and yells.

Her hands come back to his jaw and grab it, while her hips start up a leisurely pace. Her eyes are dark and insistent. "Louder," she says.

Her hips grind down again and Jim swallows and yells, "Yes, fuck, yes," over and over again, breathing deep on every upstroke. Before long he's panting, barely able to keep up with her rhythm.

Next to him, Spock stirs. He's been lying still, watching Jim and Uhura alternatively, focused and silent. Now, he rises to his knees and holds Uhura's face in his hands. They kiss and her hips stutter for a moment before setting a faster pace. Spock kisses down Uhura's chest, caresses her breasts and sucks on her nipples, one after the other. Uhura closes her eyes and pants, moving up and down Jim's cock. When one of Spock's hands slides down to Uhura's clit Jim's moans get even louder. He's starting to get hoarse – a miracle he's lasted this long – and the look on Uhura's face when Spock's fingers, trapped between her and Jim, press down on her clit, makes Jim buck up his hips and yell, "fuck, go faster, please, I need--"

Uhura's hips slam down again and he screams, nearly arching off the bed. After that he's past words. Behind his eyes are bright, hot flashes of pleasure punctuated by his frantic heartbeat. Uhura's eyes are closed; Spock's mouth is still worshipping her nipples. Jim knows she's close. The thought of her coming without him makes his eyes sting. It's not that they wouldn't take care of him, not that she wouldn't ride him for another orgasm – her first always takes longer than her second – but goddamnit he wants to _come_, he's been wound up for days and it's been too fucking long and he is so _close_.

He doesn't notice Spock's other hand leaving Uhura's chest and doesn't realize Spock's no longer focused on her but rather is staring intently at _him_ until Spock's finger slides between his cheeks. It's a little rough but Jim's still pretty slick from before, and Spock's finger pushes in and in and Jim howls and thrashes and screams and comes and his eyes close and he can't focus on anything past the darkness.

Later, Spock brings towels and water and sits on the bed while the humans recover from their orgasms.

Jim turns to look at Uhura, both of them still a little out of breath. "That wasn't too bad," he says.

"Next time you fuck my boyfriend I'm making you in charge of the cleanup," she says, unperturbed before grabbing for a pillow.


End file.
